


Thirium

by eluvhenan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, Depends, Deviants (Detroit: Become Human), Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Love, Maybe - Freeform, Pain, Plot Twists, Post-Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Thirium (Detroit: Become Human), Violence, Violent Markus (Detroit: Become Human), possibly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eluvhenan/pseuds/eluvhenan
Summary: Meet CyberLife's human/droid hybrid, Emery. Born from an artificial womb inside the very walls of CyberLife's production facility, she is an experiment that shatters the boundaries of life itself. Thirium flows through her veins and an artificial heart pumps in her chest. She is alive, more so than any android or human that has ever walked the planet, and unfortunately experiences the worst of both worlds. But you can only hold a caterpillar in a jar for so long before it grows and seeks to spread its wings and fly.In 2038, now at the ripe progressed age of 23, Emery breaks out of her white gilded cage in search for a better life that didn't consist of around-the-clock supervision and painful weekly evaluations.Connor RK900, CyberLife's most advanced android since the recently deactivated RK800, must hunt her down and bring her back to CyberLife before any human finds out about their precious little experiment.However, the model prior has a mission of his own ─ find Emery and keep her safe.Androids clash, blue blood is shed, and thirium pump regulators are wrenched from its sockets. After all, what's love without a little pain and sacrifice?Connor x OC





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing from Detroit: Become Human besides the original characters I created to fit the raw world Quantic Dream created.  
> Also, I have only read one other dbh fanfiction and its plot was completely different than this one. Any similarities between my work and another's is purely coincidental.
> 
> Enjoy!

The blue, oily substance coated the palm of her hand as she desperately pressed it tightly to his chest in a hopeless attempt to stop the bleeding. the sticky ichor seeped through her fingers like syrup, bathing her knuckles cerulean in its wake. Brown-hued orbs flicked up to hers, his hand gently covering her own ─ an endearing gesture that a machine like him wasn't originally programmed to do.

❝ Forgive me, ❞ came his weak plea before the glint in his eyes was robbed of all light. the LED on his temple flickered off and she let out a gut-wrenching screech that shook the very glass walls surrounding them.

She clung to his lifeless body as if it was her lifeline, and perhaps it was, in a way. Over the past few weeks they'd known each other, she couldn't fathom a life without him by her side. Soon, however, there may not be a life to call her own any longer.  
Now, alone and in the depths of CyberLife itself, she faced a lethal threat that would cost her dearly ─ mind, body, and soul. Quite literally, too.


	2. The Deactivated Android

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " she hides away like a ghost. "

Detroit's mass grave of broken androids was larger than anyone could have imagined. Emery went there often in search for parts she needed for her project on reviving an abandoned android. She found it lying faceup in the muck and garbage when she decided to wander aimlessly a few days after her escape. 

It was a male and at first glance, wouldn't appear as though anything was wrong with it, which had piqued the hybrid's curiosity on why he was there in the first place. Upon closer inspection, however, she realized why he had shut down. Bullet holes marred his back and when peering closer to his face, there were traces of blue blood on his nose and lips that dribbled all the way down to his chin. It saddened her to see one of her own in such a state.

With the help of Ralph, her one and only friend that helped her set up in his squat the night she broke out of CyberLife during the android revolution, the dead android was placed within the tub upstairs. There, she worked meticulously on attempting to reactivate him. The reason behind this was unknown even to her. Between hiding from her pursuers she was sure CyberLife will send after her and spending time with Ralph, there wasn't anything else for her to do. At least not yet. 

Emery had so many things she wanted to see and accomplish. Free from the chains that once held her down, she could do anything; the sky was the limit. 

As she sat at the edge of the tub, gazing out the window and daydreaming, her reverie was interrupted when she heard Ralph climbing up the stairs. Soon, his thin figure stood in the doorway, blocking the whole of it. 

"Ralph doesn't like that being here," He spoke in third person, nervously holding his hands low and in front of him. 

Emery glanced to her left, her round cobalt-colored eyes focusing on the droid that slouched against the curve of the tub. Tsking, she moved to reposition him. She gingerly placed his head comfortably against the grimy tiled wall, letting it tip off to the right as she moved his arms out on either side of himself, palms facing up. His clothes were a tattered mess and she had gotten rid of them the night she brought him here. She kept his pants on, though, since nothing was damaged below the belt. His torso was bare and his midsection was opened to reveal the inner workings of the machine. There weren't many wires, indicating this model was more advanced than others. 

Perhaps fixing this android and attempting to bring it back to life was a lost cause. Advanced androids such as this weren't normally thrown away or scrapped. In fact, this was the only unique android she's seen that didn't bear the resemblance of another. She had to wonder what his life was like, what his function was and how he ended up in the junkyard with multiple bullet wounds. No, she wasn't one to give up so easily. She'll make it work with what she found at the junkyard even if it wasn't the proper biocomponent. CyberLife granted her incredible abilities that she'll put to use in bringing this android back to life. She swore it.

"Why not?" She finally asked Ralph, resuming her original position on the tub. 

"He's done bad things. Very bad things. Yes, Ralph ran into him once. But only once." The jittery android replied quickly. 

A beautifully dark, fine brow rose at his words. Ralph lied at times and she caught onto each one. This time was different. She couldn't tell by the usual signs of deceit someone subconsciously did with him this time around. Regardless, his LED usually gave it away, but this time, it remained a deep blue.

"How did you run into him?" Emery tentatively asked, stealing a quick glance at the dead android before fully focusing on Ralph. 

"He came looking. Searching, scavenging. He wanted to hurt them, but Ralph helped them get away before things went from bad to worse!" He exclaimed, giddy from the sudden excitement he felt when speaking about the time he helped save two defenseless androids.

She smiled in response to his act of heroism, but found herself being more intrigued on why this android was seeking to harm others, that is, if what Ralph was saying was true. She still couldn't tell. 

"Who did he want to hurt?"

His head did little jerky movements, his badly scarred face reflecting in the light with each one. He'd been horribly abused by the hands of humans and even though she was partly human, she couldn't stand any of them. Especially for what they did to her back at CyberLife. The harsh florescent lights, the uncomfortable probing, the inhumane experiments. It was all one huge nightmare that she never wanted to sink back into. She was grateful to Ralph for giving her shelter despite her being partly human, part of something that hurt him both physically and mentally.

"A woman and a little girl," He answered ambiguously. 

When he didn't elaborate any further, she decided to drop the subject. His discomfort was evident by his tone alone and she didn't like seeing him like that. He was on edge enough as is. This must've happened during the android revolution. Deviants, they were called, androids who simply wanted to be free. If that was the case, then surely CyberLife sent droids to help humans capture them and send them back to see what was wrong with their software. It was starting to make sense. Perhaps what Ralph said was true.

"Well," She began after a sharp sigh. "I've been meaning to go out to look for some more biocomponents. If this last attempt doesn't work, then we can get rid of him since his presence here makes you uncomfortable." 

Ralph smiled brightly at the prospect of ridding the house of such vermin. That android . . . he simply didn't like it. 

Emery could tell this pleased him and she couldn't hold back expressing a smile of her own.

"I better head out now," She said as she stood up from the tub, moving the shower curtain to conceal the lifeless android.

"Can Ralph tag along? To keep Emery company?" 

Emery blinked a few times, confused on why he even had to ask. Suppose it was the polite thing to do. 

"Of course you can!" She beamed, clapping excitedly as she scurried out of the bathroom. "We have to hurry. The sun will be rising soon and if anyone sees us, particularly me, then we'll both be in heaps of trouble." She abruptly paused mid step at the top of the staircase, hand suspended above the railing. Her usual expressive face was smeared with emptiness, a side effect of being half-android. "If anything happened to you because of me, I wouldn't know what I'd do." She murmured absently, her tone just as blank as her facial expression. 

Slowly, she descended the steps, keeping her grip tight on the banister. Ralph watched her for a moment before following quickly behind her. Emery held her breath throughout the duration of her trip down the flight of stairs. Upon reaching the bottom, she released the air that she held captive in her lungs as her eyes scanned the living room area. It was mostly empty, but the furniture that did take up some of the space was padded with pillows or some other form of soft material. Emery escaped before CyberLife had the chance to 'perfect' her, so she was quite the clutz and has injured herself on more than one occasion. 

Once, she tripped over her own feet and fell haphazardly to the floor, scraping her arm harshly on the corner of the counter within the kitchen. When she saw the deep blue color of her blood and felt the strange thick texture, she grew ashamed for what she was and how she came to be. She never wanted to feel that way again, so she covered every sharp corner and hard surface with pillows and anything else she could find. 

"Is Emery okay?" Ralph asked her hesitantly, standing by the foot of the stairs, his fingers tangling within each other in front of him. 

Emery tore her thoughtful gaze to him, snapping herself out of her thoughts. 

"Of course," She answered with a smile, reverting back to her normal self. 

After retrieving her beanie and satchel from beneath the stairs, they both left the squat, venturing off into the night towards the android scrapyard. They were careful to avoid the cameras that were implanted on every street and building. It was tricky, but they managed. 

"Should I expect some help when we get there?" Emery inquired as she skipped merrily down a deserted alleyway with Ralph in tow. He's come along before, but never assisted her in finding biocomponents and now she knew why. 

"Ralph came to keep Emery company, but if she wants help, Ralph will give that to her." 

She grinned in response to that. 

"Thank you,"

For the remainder of the journey, they chatted about nothing in particular, oblivious to the piercing blue eyes that now watched their every move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this universe, Ralph wasn't apprehended by the 'soldiers' tasked with killing androids and keeping watch at the border and camps, in case anyone is wondering.


	3. A Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " she is damaged, she's been misused. "

Elijah Kamski's villa was situated in the isolated outskirts of the busy city. The wealthy man preferred to be alone with only his creations to keep him company. He knew humans, he was human. They lie, cheat, and manipulate to get what they want, not caring if their actions affect anyone else. And so, he decided to leave it all behind. Leaving CyberLife wasn't a difficult decision to make. With the loss of Amanda a year prior and the problems that arose with his former shareholders, he decided it was best to depart from that busy lifestyle and settle down, despite how young he was. 

Currently, he sipped bubbled champagne from a crystal glass, one leg crossed over the other as he lounged back into one of the most comfortable recliners he's ever known. His icy blue eyes gazed out into the wall-lengthed windows, admiring the authentic view of the open world that so little see these days. 

One of the many Chloe models he had living with him sat on the chaise beside him, her slender body leisurely strewn across half of it where she silently read a book with a thick spine. It took less than a few minutes to finish a single chapter, but it kept her cognitive mind busy. 

After finishing his glass, Chloe closed the book, placed it beside her and stood to refill it when he heard the distinct sounds of approaching footsteps. 

"I'm glad you made it," Elijah spoke first, turning his head in the direction of his welcomed guest. "I didn't know where or how to reach you, but I remember when you first came to me with that detective from the DPD. I figured, since you are now deviant, that he'd know where you'd be." He explained, eyeing the tall android up and down speculatively. "And it seems I was correct. Welcome back, Connor." 

Connor bowed his head slightly in recognition of his maker before moving to stand in a better position in front of him. Chloe had shuffled outside of the room during this exchange, leaving the men to their privacy.

"Hank informed me on how eager you sounded when speaking on the phone with him, as though you didn't have much time to relay the message. Is everything alright, Mr. Kamski?" Connor asked calmly.

From there, Elijah stood up from his seat and wandered towards the window to stand shoulder-length apart before it, hands clasping behind him. 

"That all depends on you." He replied, voice tense with underlying friction. "I have a favor to ask of you. Not a mission, a favor." He emphasized, throwing a glance towards Connor who stood a few feet away. 

Seeing him now, he seemed relaxed, more facially expressive. And that's to say nothing of his voice; it was less mechanical and far more fluid.

"A favor?" He repeated, turning his body to fully face Elijah. 

"Yes. As you know, I was once the CEO of CyberLife. I knew all the inner workings, any business plan, and every production plant inside and out. Nothing was green lighted unless I approved of it." Sighing, he turned away from the window and trudged off towards his tablet that was placed on the low glass coffee table. "However, not everyone at CyberLife thought that way." 

Clicking away at the device, a few silent moments passed before he beckoned Connor forward. He did so without hesitation and casted his brown eyes downward when Elijah tilted his tablet in his direction, showing him surveillance footage of the night he broke into the CyberLife tower. It first showed Connor incapacitating the guards within the elevator and he internally wondered why Elijah was showing him this. Then the footage skipped to another camera in a completely different section of the tower. It showcased a large circular room holding a single bed right in the center of it with a dark-haired woman sitting atop of it Indian-style. Nothing else. Even from that distance, he could clearly make out the features of her round face. 

Then his eyebrows furrowed in curiosity as the thick glass doors opened on their own without anyone having done so with a palm print or key card. The woman soon stood up and looked around, taking careful long steps until she reached the exit of her prison. Looking both ways, she quickly ran out of the room, avoiding the detection of cameras the rest of the way.

"This happened the night you broke into the CyberLife tower, Connor." Elijah explained, switching the tablet off and discarding it on the couch nearby. "You unknowingly freed an experiment they created and they are going to be looking for her, if they haven't already which is unlikely. I want you to find Emery before they do. You think you can do that?"

Connor opened his mouth to speak when Elijah raised his hand to shush him. He needed to explain how precarious the situation truly is. 

"The revolution may be over, but that doesn't mean crimes against androids will cease. If humans found out about an experiment involving the splicing of both human and android DNA? It'd be catastrophic. Not only will she be feared and loathed, but also hunted down and killed." 

"Why do you care, Kamski?" Connor interjected, looking upon the man questioningly. "Other than your company being completely reviled, I don't see why you'd bat an eye for a runaway experiment that has nothing to do with you." 

"On the contrary," Elijah shot back, walking off towards a bookcase that stretched across the wall. "Whose human DNA do you think they used?" 

Connor quickly pieced together what he hinted at and frowned. 

"Why _your_ DNA?" He asked, watching as his creater browsed through the vast amount of books shelved nearby. "And if you've known about this experiment, why haven't you done anything about it?"

Elijah didn't answer right away. Instead, he ran his fingertips over the spines of the books, contemplating. He wondered that himself sometimes. He's only come to know of her existence recently due to a friend of his working within the facility. She had relayed the information a year or so ago and he's debated on what to do about the situation since. And now, with her free, it may be too late. He thought about sending a trained hitman to infiltrate the tower and kill her. Even if he had done that, though, they have the means to create another, so that would've proved fruitless. Still, that approach was cruel. Regardless of how she came to be, she was a _part_ of him. He'd be no better than the specialized military forces who heartlessly gunned down hundreds of innocent androids if he had done that.

Plucking out a random book from the shelf, he leafed through the worn pages to distract himself. 

Although deviant, Connor remained patient. He stood nearby, drinking in his surroundings. The room was spacious with its high arched ceilings and wide-lengthed walls. One wall was made completely out of glass, allowing natural moonlight to bleed through and cast its pale rays onto everything within. Connor stared out into scenery beyond that, paying close attention to the ripples of water above the deep blue surface. 

"There are people within that facility who have the power to easily overthrow me if I even attempted to step foot near there." Elijah finally answered, still flipping absently through the book in his hands. "CyberLife's new CEO, Roman, is pitiless, corrupted and capable of anything with the countless androids at his disposal. That much is obvious with his accord regarding these inhumane experiments."

Connor refocused his attention on him. This was a serious matter, one that a single android such as himself would not be able to fight against. If there were enough deviants to fight against the numerous machines at Roman's beck and call, then that would even the playing field. "I had no idea, but I'm curious, why would you ask this favor of me and not another android? I'm a decommissioned RK800, a _deviant_."

Elijah chuckled dryly, shaking his head as he harshly closed the book, producing a loud sound in the process. "Do you always ask so many questions?" 

Connor shrugged one shoulder, smirking slightly. "Not all of my features have changed, Mr. Kamski."

Placing the book right back where he found it, he turned to face the android.

"I called on you because you're both passionate _and_ ruthless when you need to be and for this particular task, you need both of those qualities. That, and because her escape is ultimately your doing. When you make a mess, you need to clean it up. It won't be easy, especially with the RK900 currently being produced. No doubt CyberLife has already sent one after her. It's resilient and strong with less flaws than, well, you. No offense." Elijah thoroughly explained, crossing his arms over his chest. 

This was the first time he heard of the RK900. A confused expression crossed over his face and Elijah quickly realized why. 

"Of course you wouldn't know. The RK900 is like you, but better in terms of ability, strength and skill." He explained briefly, waiting for that tidbit to sink in for the now inferior android. 

Connor wasn't entirely surprised. CyberLife was always looking to improve their products and he was no different. Of course they'd seek to replace him just like the RK900 will soon be replaced by another more advanced droid. It was a never ending cycle.

He remained silent as Elijah wandered back to his recliner from before. "So will you do this for me, Connor? Will you find Emery and take her as far away from here as possible?" He asked, his eyes pleading. 

"Of course I will," Connor replied without having to think twice on it. "You're my maker, after all. You gave me life. This is the least I can do." 

"Thank you. And remember to look at this as a favor, not a mission." Elijah reminded as he plopped back down into the cozy chair. "I know those days for you are over."

He'll look at it as that, but really, what was the difference?

"Very well. One more question?" 

Elijah rolled his eyes towards Connor, growing weary of the constant inquiries. 

"Yes, what is it?" 

"Where do you think I should begin my search?" 

Elijah shimmied his shoulders, getting comfortable as he sunk deeper into the recliner.

"Dunno. If you were a being shunned from both sides of society, where would you hide?"


	4. Restoration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " trembling, crawling across my skin, feeling your cold dead eyes stealing the life of mine. "

"Find anything?" Emery called out to Ralph who was digging fitfully into a small mountain of disembodied android parts. 

Half of his body was buried deep into the heap of plastic and wires. He'd hardly heard her as he yanked out a working biocomponent, #8451. "Yes!" he yelled back, his voice muffled through the thick mass that covered him. Emery didn't have such luck. All she needed was a viable thirium pump regulator, biocomponents #7511p, #1995r, and #9782f. She'd scanned the entirety of that android and knew exactly what it needed, however, finding any of those parts here was unlikely.

Frowning, she slid down a small hill of android parts without a hitch and approached Ralph who struggled to free himself from the entanglement he forced himself in. She giggled at his thrashing legs and indistinct mutterings of annoyance as she took hold of his left ankle and tugged without using much strength.

"Peek-a-boo!" She laughed upon seeing his startled expression. 

"Emery's strong," He commented, voice low. 

Her bright smile soon faded to a dim thin line. 'Not by choice' she thought to herself solemnly.  
Standing back up to his feet, he dusted himself off then offered her the biocomponent he discovered. "Ralph found this," 

Emery scanned the biocomponent before he'd even offered it and knew it wasn't the right part. Regardless, she'll take it and force it to work. She was desperate. That android didn't deserve such a fate. None of these androids did. Looking around, she studied her surroundings for the first time since arriving. Shattered memories, broken pieces, and abandoned life. That's what she saw when looking at the mountains of forgotten scraps that the humans threw away as if they were yesterday's newspaper.

A tear escaped her eye before she had time to realize it. The crystalline droplet burned down the smooth curve of her face, leaving behind a light blue trail. She hissed from the numbing sensation it left on her sensitive skin and quickly wiped it away. CyberLife was far from perfect and so was their creation. She was gone before they could fix the acidic substance that filled her tear ducts for a reason they can only assume comes from the thirium pumping through her body mixed with the human properties of having organs, bones, and skin tissue. Emery was a complex creature that even she couldn't understand. How she was alive, living and breathing; she was a marvel and no one knew it except her creators. And Ralph, of course. 

She gratefully took the biocomponent from his hold and rolled it around in her hands. It was hard and cold to the touch, just like its former host.

"Thank you," She murmured softly, clutching it tightly to her chest. 

"Is Emery okay?" He asked, concern etched into his scarred face as his functional optical unit scanned her, particularly the blue line that stained her right cheek. His system failed to come up with a diagnostic. The substance and its matter was unknown.

"I'm fine," She lied, stuffing the biocomponent into her satchel where there were several more of different types. "Let's go. I can see the sun's rays peeking over the horizon." 

Just as she was about to turn away from him, he halted her by saying, "Wait, we haven't found a thirium punp yet." 

That much was true and this was her last attempt at attempting to resurrect that android. But she couldn't be caught during the day where humans could see her. It was far too risky.

"It's fine. This was a stupid thing to do. I should be focusing on how to get out of the city, not bring back an android who probably wouldn't want to come live in a messed up world like this again anyway." 

Ralph frowned in response to that, detecting the defeat in her voice. This project meant a lot to her for reasons neither of them could fathom. Maybe it was the unconscious desire to bring something to life the way she was brought to life. Or she simply snagged an opportunity when she saw it. She certainly came off as an opportunist. 

"Ralph will stay here and look for one while Emery quickly heads home." He suggested with a small smile. 

"No, Ralph, you don't have to do that." She responded, swallowing down the glee that suddenly bursted through her very bones. 

"Go," He insisted, giving her a light nudge. 

Unable to contain her excitement any longer, she tackled him with a hug, wrapping her arms around him tightly and giving his hard body a gentle squeeze. 

"Thank you so much, Ralph." She murmured appreciatively into his chest. "Be careful, okay? I know androids are technically 'free' now, but bad things can still happen." 

That probably wasn't the best thing to say at that moment and she scrunched up her face in disapproval for her own stupidity. Ralph caught onto this and patted her back in affection, a silent way of saying 'it's fine'.

"Ralph is brave. He'll be okay." 

Emery smiled at that and held him for a moment longer before pulling away. 

"I'll see you back home then." She said happily before turning on her heel and carefully sauntering right out of the junkyard.

Ralph watched her go and only moved when she was completely out of sight. Looking around, he scanned the area he was in and saw nothing that indicated a thirium pump regulator was nearby. So he pressed on further into the dump, unaware of the formidable android gaining up on him.

───────── ◎ ─────────

Emery made it back to the squat without any problems. After kicking off her shoes, she darted up the stairs and into the bathroom where she jerked the shower curtain off to the side to reveal the android lying limp inside. With a long drawn-out exhale, she stepped into the tub and kneeled down between his parted legs, bringing the satchel's strap over her head to place on top of his pelvis area. Opening it up, she retrieved all of the biocomponents she found along with the single one Ralph found. From there, she yanked the damaged biocomponents from his chest cavity and dumped them over the side of the tub.

A thin sheet of perspiration coated her forehead as she she worked on shoving the pieces they found in places they didn't belong in. A grunt escaped her as she rammed a #8451 into the socket of where a #1995r should be. She did the same with the remaining biocomponents, wedging them inside the android that moved with each forceful shove she delivered to get them in their proper place. 

With that taken care of, all she needed now was a thirium pump regulator. It was so sweet of Ralph to stay behind and search for one. Thinking of him had her turning her head to gaze out the window. It was much brighter now. He should be here soon. 

As to distract herself, she stared blankly at the android before her. His lush brown hair looked as deflated and lifeless as he did, including the thick lock that tumbled over his forehead. His body barely fit in the tub. His legs were bent at the knee due to his height and Emery pondered how tall he would be if standing next to her. If calculated correctly, the top of her head would barely reach his chin. Reaching forward, she took the android's perfectly symmetrical face in her hands and tilted it up until his closed lids were in level with her own. 

"Who were you?" She whispered softly as she slowly dragged the pads of her thumbs over his cold cheeks. Light suddenly emanated beneath her very hands and his skin deactivated, his body violently convulsing until she screamed and jerked away from him. She tripped over the edge of the tub and fell back, hitting the back of her head on the sink with a loud _crack_! 

Her hands tingled and her head bled. She groaned in pain as she lay there on the cold floor unceremoniously. Blue blood oozed from the gash in her head and as she lifted it to feel the damage with her hand, something crashed through the bathroom window and landed to her right - a thirium pump regulator. It rolled all the way in the opposite direction of her until it hit the wall. 

Confusion and immediate concern overrode the pain she was experiencing. _Ralph_. 

Emery gathered her bearings as quickly as she could. Sitting up, she stared at the android to see that he was still in the tub, unmoving, albeit in a different position due to his unexplainable jerky movements when she touched him. His skin was still deactivated for reasons unknown and she briefly looked down to her hands, wondering how in the world she managed to do that. Perhaps it was one of her many abilities CyberLife failed to inform her about? It didn't matter. Now wasn't the time to sit and speculate. Emery struggled up to her feet and exited the bathroom where she finally reached behind to feel at the wound. It throbbed uncomfortably and her skull felt like it'd been cracked. Impossible, she thought. Her very bones could be made out of titanium for all she knew.

"Ralph?" She called out as soon as she reached the bottom of the stairs. Instead of hearing his starchy, raspy voice in response, the window in the living room shattered as an object was thrown into it. Emery let out a piercing screech as Ralph's decapitated head rolled to her feet. Then the front door was kicked open and a tall, unknown android stepped in casually. Immediately, the room shrank in comparison to the looming figure in front of her. Peering closer, a strangled gasp caught in her throat at the sight of him; he looked almost exactly like the android upstairs. The only differences were the shape of his face and the color of his eyes ─ a cold and menacing blue that cut deep into her very soul, leaving her bare and vulnerable.

"Hello, Emery." RK greeted flatly, his voice dead and utterly empty. "I'm here to take you home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As to not confuse anyone, the RK900 Connor will simply be called RK and the Connor we all know and love, the RK800, will strictly be called Connor, obviously.

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after the events of the game. What you just read was the prologue. Hope you liked it! Stay tuned.


End file.
